


Crush

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy discovers Spike's secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 083 - Shy

Buffy thought she knew Spike well: the self-confident vampire was an annoying mix of blatant sexuality and a smart mouth that never knew when to shut up.

So when he suddenly appeared before her, head down and scuffing one toe in the dirt like a bashful schoolboy, to say she was surprised would be the understatement of the decade. The realization that she had reduced him to this state was both exhilarating and humbling.

But, shy or not, Spike was still Spike. Inevitably, he lifted his eyes... And Buffy fled as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.


End file.
